Es lo justo
by MizzBellamy
Summary: Ellos se sonreían con amor, dedicándose miradas llenas de ternura y cargadas con sentimientos tan profundos como para volver loco a cualquiera. Estaban siendo felices y eso era lo único que importaba, sin explicaciones hirientes, sin discusiones carente


Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia ya previamente publicada en La Web de Harry. Y si ando invadiendo aquí también con todo esto xD Espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de JKR y obviamente yo no soy ella. Solo la trama (?)

_**Es lo justo**_

El tiempo parecía detenerse a su alrededor, el aire era pesado aun cuando instantes atrás él había vencido y dado muerte a Lord Voldemort. Dejo escapar el aire retenido en sus pulmones y bajo lentamente su agarrotado brazo, sus verdes ojos no se desprendían del cuerpo de su eterno y fiero enemigo. Todo le era como un sueño, el estar ahí, el haber sido el vencedor, el repentino y jubiloso abrazo de su mejor amigo, ese que lucho hasta el último momento a su lado, tan valiente a pesar de haber perdido a uno de sus hermanos horas antes. El vacío no le dejaba, se sentía incompleto, como un extraño con una nueva e inquietante paz que lo embargaba como en el andén 9 ¾ cuando aguardaba por todas esas respuestas que le debía el anciano profesor Dumbledore.

Y al ver directo a los azules ojos de su amigo, recordó aquella visión del horcrux, no podía sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo, por temor a que Ron descubriera su mentira. Pero era la hora de aclararlo todo cuanto pudiera, eso o tomar el camino fácil y dejar que las cosas circularan por ese sendero estrecho que no daba espacio a la imaginación, a los sueños. Retirarse sin pena ni gloria de una lucha que él mismo sentía perdida desde aquel momento en que la verdad lo sacudió de tal forma que hizo todo por negarse a sí mismo esa capacidad para amar.

Ron veía fijamente el rostro lleno de temor que mostraba Harry, quien negaba algo como un poseído. Se quedó ahí de pie viéndolo retroceder asustado, alejándose de todos los que los rodeaban y trataban de saludar al "salvador del mundo mágico". Una sonrisa sin embargo interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver a su hermana llegar con su mejor amigo, ella con su largo cabello pelirrojo lo abrazaba con una enorme fortaleza, demostrando al mundo cuanto lo amaba, cuanta falta le había hecho estar sin él, entre sus brazos. Los celos no acudieron al ver como su pequeña hermana tomaba el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y lo besaba, en esta ocasión el orgullo le lleno el pecho, al ver que todo el sacrifico que pasaron valía la pena por verlos a ambos dichosos como en ese momento. Pero su dicha se esfumo así como había hecho acto de presencia, ahora era Harry quien no sonreía, quien no correspondía a las caricias de Ginny, quien en medio de aquel beso buscaba algo con la mirada. Una mirada llena de desolación que se colaba por todo su rostro, y se percató entonces de la ausencia de otra persona, rápidamente la busco entre la multitud temiendo que estuviera herida. La encontró de pie ante las grandes escaleras que durante siete años los condujeron hacia las clases, los dormitorios y las escapadas nocturnas. El alivio lo lleno al verla sana y salva. Extrañado se dio cuenta de su mirada fija en la nada y las lágrimas que lentamente salían de sus orbes castañas. Ese llanto era desconcertante, a menos claro, se dijo internamente fuera solo de alegría por la victoria alcanzada, más un extraño sentimiento le indicaba que no era por eso.

"¿Por qué lloras?" susurro en medio de toda la celebración, ignorando a sus compañeros que lo felicitaban a él también. Esperando a que la opresión en su pecho disminuyera.

Siguiendo una aparente tradición que a través de los años de colegio no lo abandono, fue ella misma, Hermione, quien le mostro la respuesta a esa pregunta que soplo al viento. Hermione aparto bruscamente su mirada de aquello que le producía ese llanto, ahora solo la veía sacudirse en silenciosos sollozos sin poder acudir a ella y terminarlos con un abrazo. Sin falta dirigió su vista al mismo punto de donde su amiga retiro su mirada tan estrepitosamente. Sus azules ojos se negaban ante la visión que hacia sufrir a la chica que amaba, eran Harry junto a Ginny unidos aun en un estrecho abrazo, lleno de aparente amor.

El maravilloso mundo que tenía planeado junto a esa castaña se quebró ante sus ojos como un cristal, partiéndose en mil pedazos. ¿Eso era lo que ella más anhelaba? Años planeando su vida junto a Hermione con tan solo esos antecedentes de sus peleas infantiles, sin preguntarle directamente si eso era lo que ella buscaba. Llevo una mano a su pecho para sentir su corazón vivir aun cuando aquella ilusión acababa de morir. ¿Seguiría son esos sueños de la infancia? Era tomar un camino tan fácil y cómodo, ignorando lo evidente ante él. ¿Sería capaz de ir y aprovechar ese momento de debilidad? ¿Sería tan egoísta con tal de retenerla a su lado? No, se dijo a si mismo mentalmente, simplemente no podía, no debía ser egoísta y retenerla si eso no era lo que ella deseaba. _"¿Qué será de mí?"_ Se preguntó desorientado, y su respuesta fue contestada con un suave apretón de manos, a su lado derecho una chica de mirada soñadora lo apoyaba en silencio, leyendo sus ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa que, estaba seguro era solamente para él. No dudo en responder a ese gesto y le devolvió también una sonrisa que decía _"Entiendo todo, y estaré bien"._ Juntos, Ron y Luna observaron como Hermione, siempre prudente subía las grandes escaleras de piedra, sin mirar atrás; juntos el pelirrojo y la rubia soñadora acordaron no intervenir en los eventos del destino. Ahí de pie y tomados de la mano, entre tantas personas, una nueva paz los lleno por completo, acompañando a ese nuevo sentimiento que recién se descubría en sus corazones, aceptándolo y dejando que las heridas del pasado cerraran. Deseando que para todos aquellos implicados en esos juegos crueles de la vida, las cosas se aclararan lo más pronto posible.

Hermione subía sin prisa alguna, saboreando el estar dejando atrás esos errores que la llevaban hasta ese momento. Todas las aventuras que vivió al lado de sus inseparables amigos viajaban por su memoria a una velocidad sorprendente, haciendo énfasis en aquellas donde solo compartía momentos con su ojiverde amigo. Y al pensar en él, un extraño y nuevo dolor surcaba su corazón, pues la única imagen disponible de él, era esa de minutos atrás; siendo reconfortado en los brazos de su novia, siendo ella, Ginny, quien lo mantenía de pie ante aquella eufórica multitud. No era ella quien lo sostenía y ese era un pensamiento peligroso. El desamparo llenaba todo su ser, no tenía nada. Camino por los desiertos y maltrechos pasillos, dando tumbos por doquier al sentir que el aire le faltaba. Y las lágrimas que no dejaban de perseguirla desde que presencio aquel beso. Y las ganas que tenia de poder gritar de dolor, ese dolor que ahora no dejaba de taladrarla al darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"_¿Que había hecho?"_ Se preguntaba desesperada, inundada por el temor ante la nueva situación en su vida. Sin tener más energía para seguir con su interminable caminata, se recargo en una pared, deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada. Todo era oscuridad a su alrededor, en completa calma escuchando a distancia la improvisada celebración. Llevo una mano a su corazón sintiendo el palpitar acelerado bajo su tacto, pensando en todas las sonrisas, en todos los abrazos y se encontró añorándolo más que ningún otro día, deseaba que Harry la estrechara fuerte entre sus brazos y le hiciera prometer que nunca lo dejaría. Pensar en él le asustaba, aun cuando todo en ella lo sentía "correcto", su sonrisa deslumbrante, aquella que adornaba su rostro al capturar una snitch; sus profundos ojos verdes que la remontaban a las praderas que en su infancia recorrió al lado de sus padres. La terrible terquedad que exhibía igual a la de ella misma, la preocupación mostrada por todos sus amigos incluida ella. Lo amaba y nunca se percató antes del gran cambio en sus propios sentimientos, pensó también en Ron. Podía permitirse esas horas para llorar por un sueño imposible, irreal, iluso. Era tan fácil que ella continuara aquella vida que terceros habían planeado para ellos tres. _"Eso no es justo para Ron"_ se dijo mentalmente, y claro, su pelirrojo amigo no merecía tener a su lado a una chica enamorada de su mejor amigo. En silencio le pidió perdón por no otorgarle esa ansiada oportunidad, ya no era capaz de seguir mintiendo, no cuando no existía necesidad alguna. _" ¿Qué hare?"_ Pensó más calmada, y la nueva vida de sus padres en Australia se le antojo y se aferró a ese nuevo camino. Un nuevo comienzo lejos de todos los recuerdos que la lastimaban, lejos de esos pensamientos de "lo que podía ser y no fue". Lejos de Harry, lejos de los Weasley y lejos de su corazón roto.

"¿A dónde vas?" escucho frente a ella, esa voz que tanto removía dentro de su corazón. Harry le devolvía la mirada, agitado por tanto correr.

"Iré con mis padres, Australia" le contesto aun aturdida ante esa imagen.

"¿Me dejaras? O ¿Me llevaras contigo?" pregunto con angustia el pelinegro, la sola idea de que lo abandonara perforaba su capacidad de razonamiento.

"Te quedaras en manos de…Ginny" pronunció con esfuerzo la castaña, sin comprender esas preguntas.

"Quiero estar contigo y no con ella" le soltó a quemarropa dejándola estática y sin habla. "Te amo a ti y no a ella, y sé que esto no entra en los planes de nadie, pero es más fuerte que yo. Y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, te amo y no me arrepiento de ello."

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?" fue lo que logro salir de la boca de Hermione, quien sentía que su pecho explotaría de alegría, pero antes debía asegurarse de que todo era real y no una ilusión.

"Porque solo por tí fui capaz de vencerlo, pensando en ti, fue que encontré las fuerzas necesarias para terminar con todo. Por ti es que di mi vida y sobreviví. La luz que yo busco no está en sus ojos, está en los tuyos."

Hermione se puso de pie tan rápido en cuanto escucho esas palabras, y se refugió en los brazos de Harry, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este y aspirando su varonil aroma. Pronto no tardo en notar la fuerza con la que él también la envolvía, ambos con el temor de ser separados, con el placer de haberse encontrado, con la promesa de no dejarse nunca. Estar en los brazos del otro, en un momento así, era su única recompensa, y el tiempo dictaría su propio juicio. Por ahora esto era lo correcto.

Sin separarse mucho Harry tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Hermione, admirándola con ese brillo que solo el amor podía darle. Y sus labios se unieron despacio, disfrutando todas esas nuevas sensaciones. Pensando que quizá no era el escenario más romántico para su primer beso, pero estaba cargado de valor sentimental para los dos. Sus labios eran suaves, lo más suave que jamás había probado, de un sabor que trataba de descifrar por lo adictivo que le resultaba. Unidos en esa silenciosa danza, con movimientos coordinados y nuevos. Descubriendo dentro de ellos mismos nuevas sensaciones, y ahogándose entre el sabor que desprendía el uno del otro. Sintiéndose invencibles ante los retos del futuro, capaces de superar las futuras adversidades y sobre todo sintiendo por primera vez que hacían lo correcto para ellos y no para algún tercero.

"Te amo, tan profundamente que no se diferenciar del dolor y el placer de hacerlo." Fueron las palabras de Hermione, y Harry esbozo una sonrisa tierna ante la declaración.

"Es exactamente lo que siento, y no me arrepiento de ello." lo declaro él juntando sus frentes y tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Hermione no veía duda en esos ojos que tanto misterio representaban para ella. Y le sonrió de vuelta, aliviada por todo ese peso que escapaba de si misma.

"Siempre juntos, pase lo que pase" declaro quedamente para los dos.

Ellos se sonreían con amor, dedicándose miradas llenas de ternura y cargadas con sentimientos tan profundos como para volver loco a cualquiera. Estaban siendo felices y eso era lo único que importaba, sin explicaciones hirientes, sin discusiones carentes de sentido. Siendo ellos mismos, dejándose llevar por lo que sus corazones dictaban, recorrerían su propio camino, lejos de todo aquel que tratara de contradecirlos. Obteniendo la paz que ambos perseguían desde un comienzo. Desapareciendo juntos hacia un nuevo horizonte, siendo Harry y Hermione, solo ellos, sin etiquetas, sin sobrenombres. Siendo aquellos que ahora juntos, proclamaban la victoria de sus corazones. Era su tiempo, su hora, su turno de ser verdaderamente felices, juntos, como debía ser desde un principio.

**FIN.**

**N/A:** Bien si llegaron hasta aquí significa que lo leyeron, y se dieron cuenta de lo pésima que soy al poner títulos , deben tener sentimientos contradictorios, puesto que ni yo misma se si esto es triste, o alegre al final de cuentas. Uno podría pensar que controla lo que escribes, pero a mí me pasa todo lo contrario, y esto me ha controlado desde un comienzo, eso o a mi muy reciente trauma al escuchar sin parar el soundtrack de "Pan's Labyrinth". Que a mi manera de ver es tan melancólico que te alegra el día. Sean bienvenidos los comentarios, las críticas, y todo aquello que se les pase por la mente. Esto no es lo mejor de mí, así que no teman en decirme nada.


End file.
